1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to a system and method for modifying application behavior based on network bandwidth.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of businesses have embraced wireless solutions. Enterprise workforces are increasingly mobile and accordingly require access to time-critical data while away from the office. Further, increased globalization and competition requires companies to be more accessible and responsible. Using wireless-enabled “smart devices,” mobile workers can make more efficient use of their out-of-office time, thus producing cost savings. Similarly, real-time responsiveness to customer requests may differentiate one enterprise from a competitor, resulting in greater revenue via increased customer sales. Wireless technology provides flexibility with respect to time and place of work to workers in today's market.
Due to the numerous advantages outlined above, wireless technology has been rapidly adopted by enterprises. Increasingly, wireless devices can provide mobile professionals access to corporate resources and applications that are already available to them on desktops. However, handheld wireless device and network limitations can make those applications and resources difficult and expensive to access and use. For example, network bandwidth may change from location to location. One location may exhibit relatively high bandwidth network coverage over a relatively small area for a relatively high cost. Another location may exhibit lower network coverage over a larger area for a lower cost. Various other combinations of network coverage and cost are possible.